Hidden Warrior Wiki talk:Project Art
Archives Please put all approved/declined Charart's here. Also finished dissucsions. ''' Approved Archive 1 Declined Archive 1 Disscusion Archive 1 Queen Blanks: For Approval I'm not letting you not put this up Echo. I'll work on it for you. I'll do the lh one in a while but, Night, can you make it smaller, transparent, etc? Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks alot Fawny! :) I have the long haired and I'll work on it while it's up! But, thanks anyway! And Night, if Fawny lets me still do this I'll need some help and I'll give some credit to both of you! I'll post the lh once we figure out how to make it smaller. εСћбђэάѓτ 15:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) We all need help. The medicine cat blanks was as much Night's as well as mine. These blanks are gopd Echo and you shouldn't give up. For improvement, make the lineart tinner, say, two pixels wide or somethin'. It will make it easier to do the eyes. Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:59, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I've taken out the white and done the transparency, but I can't make it smaller. :) Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm so sorry but I just don't have the time to do this. Could someone take over? They can totally destroy the image if they want. εСћбђэάѓτ 10:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I'll do it. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 17:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments? Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 11:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Creakshine (MC): For Approval FawnyKeep on Smiling :D 10:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) This is really good! Just darken the shading, make the ear pink a bit more grayish, and shade more near the tail. εСћбђэάѓτ 23:28, June 21, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''The shading is just blurred. :) Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) It says light and gray tabby, not black and gray tabby. I think light gray and dark gray. Moonpeltis very strange... 17:28, June 27, 2010 (UTC) It's not black. :) The shading just gives the image that it is. :) Shall I change it though? Seriously, I didn't use a black for it. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:29, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Run a big fuzzy highlight a few times over the whole image. Moon Talk 16:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Blanks- Declined Fawnstorm said I could use the blanks. Like em? Comments? Moonpelt1786 17:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) They look like they are chewing gum. and the tails are a bit thin. Could you change the head shape so that it isn't looking up? Very good though. Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC) And they are all short-furred. Add fluff the chest. Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:28, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Please work on these are they will be declined. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Just fix the chewing gum problem and fluff the chest. I think that it looks good looking up. They should be looking up because they're happy to be warriors. 21:01, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Delcinee due to lack of work. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 11:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Join? Can I join? I have deputy blanks all ready! Mossstar101 20:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll add you in. Just remeber to sign off with four ~'s please Mossstar101. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:22, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Deputy Blanks How are they? Mossstar101 17:38, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Comments?Mossstar101 11:27, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Relax, users will comment when they get the chance. :) Make the fluffy chest go down a lot furthur. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 12:10, June 27, 2010 (UTC) (re-uploaded) Better? are the long-haired tails ok? (btw how are the leader blanks?) Mossstar101 13:11, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Leader Blanks I like them !Mossstar101 21:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice Blanks- For Approval Here they are. With Brackenpaw as an example. I need help with the long-hairs (you know how much I fail at them.) so..Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 12:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I can do the long haired ones if you want! wow these are REALY GOOD! Mossstar101 13:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I could try to help too. Moonpeltis very strange... 17:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) How are these? the tails are puffed-up because they are having fun. [[User:Mossstar101|Mossy Rules! XD ']][[User talk:Mossstar101|Kitty Love!]] 11:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded: '''Thanks guys, but Echoheart already got me covered for the longhairs. :) Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong. Moon Talk 16:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Fawn, just wanted to let you know that it's ok for you to use these blanks, just give credit to Sandiwolf on WWiki, who drew them, if these are approved. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六 七''']] 18:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Robinflight (MC) For Approval I made the shading look like the stars are shining above him. ;-). Comments? Moon Talk 01:13, June 28, 2010 (UTC) It's very good Moon. Lighten the ear pink some more and maybe shade/highlight the eyes? Thats what I do. :) Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC)